Bein' Green
"Bein' Green," originally titled "Green," is one of Kermit the Frog's best known songs. It was written by Joe Raposo for the the first season of Sesame Street. In the song, Kermit expresses his ambivalence about the color of his skin, noting that green "blends in with so many ordinary things" and wishing that he were some other color instead. By the end of the song, however, Kermit makes more positive associations with the color and decides "it's beautiful, and I think it's what I want to be." The song, which in its initial airings, was aimed at underprivileged children, has been interpreted as an anthem about embracing one's race. Kermit performed "Bein' Green" two more times on Sesame Street, including as a duet with Lena Horne that aired on episodes 0871, 1364, and 2293. Kermit also performed the song twice on The Muppet Show, in episodes 112 and 219. The song appeared on The Sesame Street Book & Record and has been recorded numerous times since, both by Jim Henson and Steve Whitmire as Kermit, as well as by musicians like Ray Charles and Frank Sinatra. "It's not easy being green," a paraphrased lyric from the song, has become Kermit's catchphrase. In a twist on the line, when Kermit filmed a commercial for the Ford Escape Hybrid he remarked upon seeing the environmentally friendly vehicle, "I guess sometimes it is easy being green." Performed by the Muppets Kermit the Frog (Jim Henson) *''Sesame Street'' :*solo (Episodes 0087, 0100, 0115 and 0127) :*with Lena Horne (1974) :*with Ray Charles (date unknown) :*another solo (date unknown) *''The Sesame Street Book & Record'' (1970) *''Evening at Pops'' (1971) *''Julie on Sesame Street, with Julie Andrews (1973) *The Tonight Show'' (1974) *''Cher, with Ray Charles (1975) *The Muppet Show'' :*Episode 112: Peter Ustinov (1976) :*Episode 219: Peter Sellers (1977) *''The Muppet Show'' album (1977) *''Sesame Disco!'' (1979) *''The Muppet Show On Tour'' (1984) *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' (1990) *''Here Come the Muppets'' (1990) Rereleases :The following featured rereleases of Jim Henson's recordings of "Bein' Green." :*''Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street'' (1974) :*''10th Anniversary Album'' (1978) :*''Favorite Songs From Jim Henson's Muppets'' (1986) :*''Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration'' (1990) :*''Sesame Street Celebrates!'' (1994) :*''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' (1995) :*''The Muppet Show 25th Anniversary Collection'' (2002) :*''Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music'' (2003) :*''The Best of the Muppets'' (2005) :*Apple Computer commercials for Sage iMac (2000) Kermit the Frog (Steve Whitmire) *''Kermit Unpigged, with Don Henley (1994) *The Muppet Show Live'' (2001) *''The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon, with a boy with muscular dystrophy (2002) *Ford Escape Hybrid commercial (2006) *Hollywood Bowl "Fireworks Finale" (September 15-17, 2006) *Martha'' (October 5, 2006) *''The Rosie O'Donnell Show'' (date unknown) Rowlf the Dog (Jim Henson) *''Old Brown Ears Is Back'' (recorded in 1984, released in 1993) Big Bird (Carroll Spinney) *Jim Henson's Memorial at the Cathedral Church of St. John the Divine (1990) Oscar the Grouch (Carroll Spinney) *''Sesame Street'', with altered lyrics on Episode 4105 (2005) Performed in Muppet/Henson Productions The following singers have performed "Bein' Green" in Muppet/Henson productions or related appearances. Julie Andrews *''Julie on Sesame Street'', with Kermit (1973) Tony Bennett *''The Playground, with commentary by Kermit (1998) Ray Charles *''Cher, with Kermit (1975) *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting, with the monsters (1989) ::released on ''Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo (1992) *''Sesame Street'', with Kermit (date unknown) *''See below for other covers by Ray Charles.'' Jose Feliciano *''¡Sesame Mucho!'' (1974) Whoopi Goldberg *''It's Not Easy Being Green'' audio book, spoken word (2005) Don Henley *''Kermit Unpigged'', with Kermit (1993) Lena Horne *''Sesame Street'', with Kermit (1974) Bob McGrath *''Bob's Favorite Street Songs'' (1991) Don Rickles *''Muppets Tonight'' episode 205 (1997) Other Covers Mike Campbell *''Easy Chair Jazz'' album, spoken word (1994) Ray Charles *''Renaissance'' album (1975) *''See above for covers by Ray Charles used in Muppet/Henson productions. Andy Hallett (as Lorne on Angel) *''Angel'' episode, "The House Always Wins" (2002) *''Angel: Live Fast, Die Never - Music from the TV Series'' album (2005, unedited studio recording from 2002 episode) Shirley Horn *''Light Out of Darkness (A Tribute To Ray Charles)'' album (1993) Rick Lyon (as Nicky from Avenue Q) *Gypsy of the Year Competition, dedicated to Idina Menzel as The Wicked Witch of the West in Wicked (2004) Van Morrison *''Hard Nose the Highway'' album, studio version (1973) *Bootleg album with The Caledonia Soul Orchestra, live version (1973) Thurl Ravenscroft *''Rubber Duckie and Other Songs from Sesame Street'' (1970) Frank Sinatra *''Sinatra & Company'' album (1970) ::rereleased on Frank Sinatra's Greatest Hits Volume 2 album (1990) Instrumentals ''The Muppets at Walt Disney World *underscore during a helicopter shot over the Walt Disney World parks (1990) Disney-MGM Studios *Muppet*Vision 3D and theme park ambient music (1990) ::reused at Disneyland's California Adventure theme park. Boston Pops Orchestra *Wish Upon a Star: All-Time Children's Favorites'' (1996) Johnny Lytle *''Easy Easy'' album (1997) Till Brönner *''That Summer'' album (2005) Publications *''The Sesame Street Song Book'' features lyrics and sheet music for this song. *''The Muppet Show Book'' features lyrics to this song, along with illustrations based on the version from episode 219. *''The Reader's Digest Children's Songbook'' included sheet music for the song, as "It's Not Easy Being Green". *''Sesame Street Unpaved'' included lyrics for this song, along with pictures from the original version. *''It's Not Easy Being Green and other things to consider'' is a book of Jim Henson and Muppet quotes released in 2005. Video Releases Sesame Street *Original Version: :*''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' :*''Old School: Volume 1'' *1970s version: :*''I'm Glad I'm Me'' :*''The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street'' The Muppet Show *Episode 112 version: :*''It's Not Easy Being Green'' :*''The Muppet Show: Season One'' *Episode 219 version: :*''The Muppet Revue'' :*''It's The Muppets: More Muppets, Please!'' :*''The Best of the Muppet Show Volume 4'' :*''The Very Best of the Muppet Show: Volume 1'' References The catchphrase "It's not easy being green" has been referenced many time, both by the Muppets and by others. *In one volume of the Muppet Babies video storybook series, before reading If I Were Just Like Kermit, Kermit says that he hopes that Baby Fozzie knows what he is doing trying to be like Kermit "because it's not easy being green". *One of the Muppet Sing-Along videos was titled It's Not Easy Being Green. Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Muppet Songs Category:Muppet Show Songs Category:Muppets Tonight Songs Category:Colors